Selena's Father's Death
by HPExtremefanfiction
Summary: The behind the scene story of Jace Marie's death.


Selena pulled her knees up to her chest, staring at the chest board concerned. "Mother, why is daddy taking so long? I thought he said he'll be back in 10 minutes?"

Her mother turned around with an annoyed expression, "Selena, you've been repeating that question for the past 15 minutes. It's probably a business emergency. He'll be back. Now sit quietly and wait like a proper lady. Legs down."

Selena scowled but obeyed. She glanced at Landon who was reading a book. He felt her gazed and looked up at her. A flashed of guilt went across his face and he looked down. Selena raised an eye brow but dismissed it.

"Check mate!" Adelaide grin.

"You always win," Selena said, rolling her eyes.

"That's not true! I'd lost to you the last game!"

"Yeah, cause you went easy on me and that was the first game I won."

Adelaide grinned again, "Whatever, Sel."

Selena got up and went to the window, looking outside.

"Just what do you think you're doing, young lady?" Her mother asked, eyes narrowed.

She turned around with a sweet expression, "Why nothing mother. I just remembered I left our puppy Kip outside. May I go get her?"

Her mother raised an eyebrow, "Yes. Go get Kip inside."

Adelaide started to open her mouth to speak, Selena silenced her with a warning look and stepped outside.

The night was cold and Selena instantly regretted forgetting her jacket. She scowled and walked down the garden path and turned around, seeing Adelaide's face in the windowing scowling at her. Selena gave her a thumbs up and ran off into the night.

She knew something didn't feel right and when she got to Diagon Alley, she was instantly drew to an alley. She'd never liked it since it gave off a bad omen but something was pulling her there.

She took a step towards it and stepped on something. It cracked under her foot, and she withdrew and leaned down to pick it up. It was her father's lucky watch. It was smashed to pieces and it broke more when she stepped upon it.

Her heart slammed in her chest but she swallowed and pocketed the broken watch and continued down the alley. She saw her father and relief flooded her. He was talking to a person and so she hid behind a trash can, watching curiously.

The person her father was talking to was dressed in a dark cloak, their face was hidden from ivew. Her father seemed nervous and sweat was seen dribbling down his neck.

Selena frowned concerned and was about to step forward to see what was going on when the man whipped out his wand and said crucio. Her father dropped to the ground screaming.

The dark wizard muttered a spell and her father's scream was cut off and he writhe in green light on the ground. Panic flooded her and stepped out from the shadow and sent a stupefying curse at the foe which sent them flying back, hitting their head against the wall knocking unconscious.

Selena rushed to her father's side and laid his head in her lap. "Daddy, are you okay? Speak to me."

Her father looked up with dazed eyes and mouthed something.

Trembling, she muttered the spell to counter act the other for him to speak.

"…Careful," her father wheezed.

"What?" Selena asked, fearfully.

A dark shadow casted over her and her father.

"Hello, sweetie," a witch said.

Selena looked over to see a medi witch. "Miss, please help my father. He was tortured," she cried.

"Of course, darling," The witch purred. "Step outside and I will help."

Reluctantly, Selena stepped away and watched.

The witch bent over and muttered something inaudible. Selena's dad gasped.

"What are you doing?" Selena asked, tensed.

The witch looked over, a half crazed look, "Easing his pain, my sweet." She smirked and Selena gulped suddenly not trusting her.

"Step away from him," Selena said through gritted teeth.

The witch pulled her father up and tossed him at her. Selena stumbled back under her father's wait.

"Stupefy!" Yelled the witch.

Selena flew back, frozen in spot, holding her dad.

"Knew that death eater was no good," the witch scoffed and saunter over. "Watch carefully, darling. He's a muggle, muggles aren't allowed to interact with witches and this is what happens when they do… CRUCIO."

Her father screamed and Selena winced at the sound, unable to do anything else.

The witch cackled madly and increased the curse, "Scream louder, deary. No one can hear you. No one. I'd casted a spell to make sure, the sound is only emanated in our little circle. Scream for your little precious daughter to know what are the consequences when meddling with muggles."

"SELENA, HELP ME!" Her father screamed.

Hot tears rolled down her cheek but she still couldn't move or say anything. She glared hatefully at the witch.

The witch cackled louder and increased it more and then her father couldn't take it anymore, and slumped dead in her arms.

"That was quite a show. Wasn't it?" The witch smiled gleefully. "Ta ta!" And she disapparated leaving Selena.


End file.
